guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sand Wurm
Sand Wurms are a type of Wurm that reside in the Crystal Desert. Description They stay hidden in the sand and pop up under you using a knockdown attack. Sand Wurms are huge creatures that possess a natural +3 health regeneration at all times and thus take a long time to kill. They deal large amounts of physical damage in melee, without ever using any skills. A set of bleached bones near the entrance from Diviner's Ascent to Skyward Reach gives the following dismal quote about the magnificent beast: :It came out of the dunes like a kraken out of the sea, all teeth and meaty, flapping jaw. There was no time, and nowhere to go. It bit down on Menrick, and when it pulled away, all that was left of the man we called our leader were his leather boots and the remnants of his ankles. This set of bones also happens to be but a few steps away from a Sand Wurm spawn. Due to their attack speed and damage dealt, Sand Wurms are assumed to be Hammer Wielding warriors, this is also inferred from the skills used by Chaos Wurms in the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings which are hammer based. Behavior This is a burrowing wurm - see Wurm (Species) for details. Location *Crystal Desert: **Prophet's Path: Two spawn locations: One is North of Heroes' Audience (near the half-buried giant skeleton), the other is East of Heroes' Audience, near the portal to Vulture Drifts (dangerous, Sand Elementals fall into your back). **Vulture Drifts: Two spawn locations: One is in the Southern area between the rock spires, the other on the East side of the map between the teleporter and the portal to The Arid Sea. **The Arid Sea: Two spawn locations: One is in the North, along the East path near the pair of inaccessible dunes. The second is far South, along the path slightly South of the Southwest set of inaccessible dunes, East of the portal to Vulture Drifts. **The Scar: One spawn location: In the large open area northeast of Destiny's Gorge before the plateaus. This usually has only one Sand Wurm. **Diviner's Ascent: Two spawn locations: One just below the southern teleporter, the other is by the giant skeletal remains in the northeast part of this area. Each spawn location may hold multiple Sand Wurms. Skills used None Items dropped *Bleached Shell Notes attacks Minotaurs]] *As the wurms have no enchantment removal, 55 monks are relatively safe from them, provided they have enough energy. Even 2 or 3 can be aggroed safely. *Skills that deal damage that ignores armor (like life stealing, holy damage or shadow damage) or penetrates it (like most Air Magic spells) are most useful against Wurms. Health degeneration through hexes and conditions is also useful, but the duration of the effect will be shortened by approximately 66%. *This shortened duration for hexes and conditions makes Wastrel's Worry a powerful spell, delivering a great deal of armor ignoring damage. *Ritualist Spirits are useful, as their damage ignores armor. Shadowsong is especially effective - its constant Blind will negate almost all damage from the wurm. *Warriors are best off using skills like Riposte, Deadly Riposte and Gladiator's Defense that not only block the Wurm's powerful attack, but also deal their stated damage despite armor. *If you take the closest teleporter from Dunes of Despair to the direction of the Arid Sea, you will encounter a lot of them between the monolithic rocks, so move slowly forward or you end up in a fight with two or more Sand Wurms at once. Pay additional attention if you see a chest around as there is often an additional "guard" for that chest; in this case it is most likely to be another Sand Wurm which can lead into a fight with three or even more of them easily. *Though the Wurm uses no skills, skills that interrupt unconditionally (such as Dwarven Battle Stance) can also be helpful since repeatedly interrupting the wurm's attack can prevent large amounts of damage. *Sand Wurms are aggressive towards all other monsters in the Crystal Desert, including the Dune Lizards. Trivia * Much like the Sand Worms of Arrakis (Dune, by Frank Herbert). Category:Wurms